Helpless
by Scifan
Summary: Dedicated to Elflinn, Camy and JT Whump Challange.  John is going on a simple, fly by mission and Teyla convinces him to let her go, but was it a mistake.


Helpless

Sam calls John into her office. She tells him that the long-range scanners have picked up a Wraith ship on the planet GS7RL9. It hasn't moved in the past four days and since there aren't any habitable planets close by, she asks John to do a fly by. She wants to see if it's damaged or if they are up to something else.

As John gets ready to gear up he runs into Teyla.

"Are you planning to go somewhere?" she asks.

John explains everything he has just learned from Sam.

"I would like to go with you, John," states Teyla. "You may need me to sense any Wraith near by."

John hesitantly agrees, "This is just suppose to be a fly by, but I guess could use the company." John gives her a little smirk.

John asks Sam and she approves Teyla going with him. They both gear up and head out in the jumper through the Stargate.

Once at the planet they can see a wreckage of a hive ship.

"Do you think that the Replicators did this?" asks Teyla.

"I don't think so," responds John. "It looks like it's been here awhile. There's some vegetation growth around the ship."

John notices the familiar sign of Teyla's uneasiness.

"There are still Wraiths here. I…" her faces contorts in pain in mid sentence.

"Teyla?" John says with concern.

She cups her hands around her head in agony; "We must get out of here now! They know we are here."

John begins to maneuver the jumper to head back to the gate. He activates the gate to contact Atlantis and to let them know that they are heading back.

Teyla begins to scream, "She senses me! They are starving!" Teyla passes out.

"Teyla!" He contacts Atlantis. "Stand by with a medical team!" orders John.

Before he is able to get enough altitude to head towards the orbiting gate, the jumper is being fired upon and John can't locate the source. Unfortunately, the jumper gets hit hard and they are about to go down. He is able to inform Atlantis before they crash.

Teyla groggily wakes up. Her head is still hurting and her vision is slightly blurred. She looks around the cell to see if John is with her, but before she gets a chance to get up, the cell door opens. A Wraith shoves John into the cell. His limp body falls to the floor and she quickly goes to him. His back is facing her and she can't see him clearly until she gets closer. As she rolls him over she notices that he has been fed upon, but not totally.

He is weak and groans in pain. Teyla can see the feeding mark and his aged face.

"Teyla? Are you ok?" he asks.

She surprised by his question, "Yes. Yes, I am fine. I am just happy to see you alive."

"Me too," he moans.

Teyla is too concern for her to notice that the Wraith is still in front of the cell door.

"You will stay alive if you agree to serve us. We need food and you can provide that for us" begins the Wraith. "I will give you what I have taken when you agree to do this."

"That will never happen," John weakly answers.

The Wraith smiles and glances at Teyla, "We will see." He turns and walks away.

Teyla helps John up and brings him to a bench to rest. He smiles and thanks her. She is about to say something to him when she grabs her head and cries in pain.

"Teyla!" John yells. He struggles to sit up.

"She's in my head!" she shouts.

"Who? The queen?" John asks. She nods her head yes. "I hate queens," he says softly.

Teyla drops to her knees, her face becomes blank and she looks at John.

"If you want her to live you will help us. Otherwise I will make her suffer," Teyla says in an eerie tone.

"And I'm assuming I am talking to the queen," John states rudely.

"Yes, you are. Your friend needs not to suffer if you agree to my terms," she says coldly. "She is strong, but she is not stronger than me."

Teyla begins to scream in pain again, "Ahhh! John, please do not let her get to you! I can not fight her…" she begins to cry and collapse on the floor.

John goes to be with her. He cradles her head in his arms and whispers words of comfort.

She continues crying, "John, promise me that you will not let her use me to get to you."

John hangs his head and nods in agreement.

The Wraith comes back a goes to John. Teyla tries to defend him, but she is easily knocked to the side.

The Wraith raises his hand, "You had your chance and now you will both die."

"John!!" Teyla yells as John's life is taken away.

"Teyla. Teyla," John continues to call out her name.

Teyla quickly sits up and looks around. She is in the infirmary. She sees John in front of her, healthy and alive. She throws her arms around him and begins to cry.

"It's ok, Teyla," John says softly in her ear.

She pulls away, "I thought I had lost you. The Wraith fed on you and I …"

John interrupts her frantic rant, "Teyla. Teyla. It was just a dream. After you detected the Wraith you past out in the jumper and you've been here for the past three hours. I was getting worried about you."

She slowly calms down as tears stream down her face. John gently draws her in and holds her close. As she lifts her head to look at him he looks down to her. Their eyes meet and they gaze at each other briefly. They slowly move closer and begin to kiss.

They hear the sound of someone clearing their thoughts and quickly separate.

"I guess that my patient is doing better," Keller says teasingly.

They both smile at each other and then John looks at Keller.

"I was just making sure she didn't have any trouble with her breathing," he says with a wink.

Teyla gives him a playful slap on his arm and Keller just shakes her head and walks away.

"Ok, where were we? Oh yeah, I was checking your breathing," he says while trying to look serious.

Teyla gives him a glowing smile and they start kissing again.

The End.


End file.
